Apocalypse Now: Death of Shadow
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: AU. An alternate future to ZKD if one thing was changed. What if Shadow had died after his confrontation with Yoshido? What would happen when Raven lost the pillar that gave her strength? Would the fate of the World be jeopardized by the loss of one life?


**APOCALYPSE NOW**

In a dimly lit room, a shadowy figure is seen sitting on the floor. The dim lighting provided by the candles around him reveals him to be Ichijyo a.k.a Shadowcobra. He is shuffling a deck of Tarot cards and he slowly whispers, "Spirits of the Tarot, tell me my fate. Tell the future that awaits." Slowly, he places the deck onto the floor and draws out three cards and arranges them in the traditional three card spread, facedown. He slowly flips each card over, revealing blank faces. With a sigh, he slowly goes to pick the cards up to reshuffle them, but an unknown force stops him. His eyes narrows at the blank cards that slowly reveal themselves to him. All three cards now have pictures and his eyes widen. He slowly mutters, "So that is my fate, so be it." He picks up the cards and the light reveals one of them to be 'Death'.

* * *

(Later, that night, in an alley…)

Shadowcobra dove out of the window and rolled onto the ground until he stopped. He lay flat on his back, allowing his purple and silver armor to shatter away from his being. He panted and gasped, struggling to breathe in much needed air.

He looked around him. The surroundings were unfamiliar. How long was he in there, the Mirror Dimension? He remembered now. He was on patrol, alone. None of the Titans were awake at that time. When was it? Was it midnight when he left or later?

A monster was sighted, or more specifically, sensed. It was a whole herd of Gazelle types. Gigazelles, Negazelles, Megazelles and Omegazelles were targeting an orphanage in the city. Hundreds of homeless and orphaned children would have been devoured if he didn't do something. Against logic, he transformed and did battle against the monsters.

So, for hours, Shadowcobra destroyed and defeated the Gazelles one by one. Summoning weapon after weapon, monster after monster, activating one Final Vent after another.

He was going beyond his limits and he knew it.

The battle wasn't easy. The Gazelles were too fast for him to fight. But he had to, he must. If not for himself then for the children.

His sword slashed and stabbed them, his fists slammed against them and his whips lashed out at them.

But they still kept coming and coming, exhausting Shadowcobra to the brink of destruction.

However, the scariest part was that Shadowcobra actually enjoyed the fighting. He enjoyed pushing himself to the limits, even past them. Right now it wasn't about the children anymore. Right now, it was about the survival of the fittest.

Calling forth one last Final Vent, Shadowcobra obliterated all the Gazelles.

And now, Shadowcobra staggered, struggling to stand, taking slow and agonizing steps. He could've teleported, but all his energy was used up against the Gazelle army.

His monsters watched him from within the mirrors. To him they weren't just pets or tools. He actually cared for each one of them. Therefore, Stingdiver, the stingray, took it upon itself to take its master back to the Tower to rest.

* * *

(The Next Night…)

Ichijyo pulled the purple trench coat on and sighed. His current ensemble included a black t-shirt with matching jeans and black leather boots. His hair had been combed over to cover the red mark on his forehead and a simple glamour spell changed the color of his locks from blue to black. He took out a pair of glasses and placed them over his eyes, finishing the disguise. With a sigh, he used his shadow powers to blend into the darkness, disappearing with the swirling blackness of the darkness and night.

* * *

He arrived in front of the shop. It was situated just in Chinatown and focused mainly on herbs and magic potions as well as the odd mystical text here and there. It was also stocked with his favorite ginseng tea. He fixed his glasses and entered. The bell attached to the top of the doorframe rang as the door opened forward gently, alerting the proprietors of the small Chinese shop.

"_May we help you?_" an elderly man dressed in a deep green Chinese shirt welcomed him. He was bald with a long white beard and hunched down with a cane helping to support him. "_Aha! It is you again, I see,_" he spoke in Chinese.

"_Good evening, Mr. Chen. I have come to collect the items I had ordered over the phone a week ago. Are they prepared?_" Ichijyo asked with impeccable Chinese.

"_I have. Let me gather them for you._" The old man went to gather the items.

"_No need. I see that you are old and tired and you do not need to burden yourself with the task. Let me gather them myself._"

"_I thank you for your offer to help, young man, but I am still strong,_" Mr. Chen smiled.

"_Nonsense!_" Ichijyo said to him, "_You are frail and look ready to fall without that cane. Let me help you,_" He insisted.

"_You see my physical form and think of me as weak, but do you know how strong my mind is? Watch and learn._" The old shopkeeper's eyes flashed blue and the items in the back floated in the air and gathered themselves on the counter.

"_Psychic abilities or Chi?_" Ichijyo inquired.

"_Chi and a lot of training and tea. Would you join me for a cup of ginseng tea my most favored customer?_"

Ichijyo reminded, "_Technically, I am one of your only customers, Mr. Chen._"

Mr. Chen stroked his long beard, "_I know, very few young ones like yourself believe in or are interested in Oriental magic. They prefer those silly parlor tricks. But I ask again, join me?_"

Ichijyo complied, being polite and sat at a small circular table. The old man sat opposite him and poured the both of them some tea into two small cups.

"_How have you been, young one?_" the old man asked.

"_Same old, same old. However, life has gotten very interesting…_" Ichijyo smirked.

"_How interesting?_" the old shopkeeper inquired. "_And does it involve the herbs you ordered?_"

"_Very so,_" Ichijyo answered, sipping his tea. A small smile grazed Mr. Chen's aged features

"_Tell me more…_"

* * *

Shadowcobra was alone in his room. He smirked, he always liked being alone, especially now. He had returned from seeing Mr. Chen for some advice _The man sounds a lot like a fortune cookie._ Shadowcobra thought to himself.

He opened up his closet and pushed the clothes away to reveal a secret panel in the wall. He removed his glove and placed his palm onto a scanner. The panel then moved away, revealing a black metal briefcase. He took the briefcase and opened it, revealing a black bodysuit with a red x mark on the chest and a pair of matching. The suit also came with a tattered black cape and a metallic belt with a red x symbol on the buckle. There was also a white skull mask with a red x on it as well.

"It took Smart Brain's research and development team a whole year to rebuild the belt that Robin took and to get a better source of Xinothum to power it. Who would've known that it was in Siberia?" he mused. He took off his clothes and slipped into the black skintight bodysuit. He pulled on the gloves and boots and slung the cape over him. He buckled the belt and last but not least, he pulled on the white skull mask.

"Watch out world...Red-X is back in town," he spoke in a computerized version of Robin's voice

Shadowcobra was Red-X!

(It was just an idea to a twist for the storyline. Who would expect that Shadowcobra was Red-X to begin with? Okay, still doesn't explain how he got the suit. I'll sum it up the best I can)

But how did he become the infamous Red-X?

During the time when Terra betrayed the Titans and Slade's commando bots broke in, the vault where Robin's Red-X suit was kept was broken into and the suit was gone. Well, Shadowcobra encountered the Sladebot that took the suit and liberated said suit from the Sladebot. Why would Shadowcobra destroy the Sladebot? It pissed him off. Thinking that the suit would be more useful to him, he decided to keep it.

The mask had a memory chip inside that revealed that Robin had used the Red-X persona to be a master thief. Shadowcobra had always been dark, so he used the suit to become a master thief as well. Temporarily of course for the thrills. Though he preferred to use his own supernatural abilities at times, it seemed the suit could simulate some of his skills like teleportation. Plus, since he wasn't using his powers at all, no one with magical senses could get a lock on him and he could take a break from using his own magical energies and not tire out as quickly.

His first encounter with the Titans was a memorable one and he respected Robin too, at the time. He only worked with Chang to steal the guy's Xinothium supply after he beat the crud out of him. Shadowcobra hated to be controlled. Anyway, Shadowcobra lost the belt even though he did have a lot of Xinothium that he stole from Chang. He had sent the suit to Smart Brain to have it studied and have the belt rebuilt. It took over a year to rebuild the belt since he remembered the schematics at heart and sent it to the R and D team to have it produced. He had only recently retrieved it during his excursion while moving all his belongings from his apartment in Tokyo to the Tower in Jump City.

The suit had been greatly modified since the last time he had worn it. For instance, the red x mark now covered the whole chest. There were also additional shoulder pads, elbow pads and knee pads added as well for protection and they held the same x emblem too. The gloves were now black, not grey, but still kept the red x marks on the palms and backs.

Boy would the Titans be surprised when they found out. Of course, he wasn't gonna tell them anytime soon.

He teleported out of his room and reappeared somewhere in Jump City. He loved being in the costume since he did not need to use any of his powers as he did leaps and bounds all over the city since the suit had been built to enhance the wearer's physical abilities. He witnessed a purse snatching and smirked. Producing an X-Blade, he leapt into action, slashing the purse snatcher's belt in half, causing him to drop his pants. The crook tripped and Red-X picked up the purse and leapt into the air, dropping the purse into the woman's hands before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Shadowcobra returned late to the Tower. He needed to think. He had went out as Red-X to clear his head but it still wasn't enough. He stripped off the suit and put back his usual black uniform on.

It was in the middle of the night and the Titans were all asleep. He came up here to the roof every night so that he could do some thinking peacefully. Reaching into his pocket, he fished out his snake deck and stared at the golden symbol of the cobra.

Tonight was his birthday and he frowned sadly. He has never told anyone of this, ever, in his life.

It had been exactly three years since he became a Zodiac Knight and tonight was the anniversary.

It was also the anniversary of Misha's death.

"Misha…" he whispered as he reached into the folds of his cloak and took out a picture of a beautiful girl with long brown hair and pale skin.

He gazed at the picture sadly and sighed.

"Forgive me Misha," he said. "For I have fallen for another." A ringing in his ears alerted him of a presence behind him. He didn't turn, knowing from whom this presence came from.

"It has been awhile, Black Snake," the owner of the voice held a muscular build similar to Slade's. He had dark skin and was completely bald with black marking on his head. He also had a moustache and goatee that reminded anyone of Mr. T. He was dressed in a sleeveless black leather coat with long coat tails and black pants. On his forearms were red battle gauntlets and on his legs were boots strapped by tight buckles. Worn diagonally over his chest from his left shoulder to his right hip was a brown leather sash with a kanji character connecting it together.

"Yoshido…" Shadowcobra hissed.

Yes, Yoshido, The God of Warriors himself.

Shadowcobra turned sharply and glared at the god with great loathing. "What do you want?" he asked with pure disgust in his voice.

"Is that the way to speak to your Master?" Yoshido sneered.

"Former Master," Shadowcobra corrected. "As I recall, I resigned myself from the Black Knights Guild."

"Yet you still use the armor I gave you," Yoshido reminded. Shadowcobra blanched. "What's the matter? Can't take the truth?" Shadowcobra reached into the folds of his cloak and took out his deck. "Aren't you going to hear what I have to say?" asked Yoshido.

"I have nothing to say to you. ZODIAC FORCE! SNAKE!" the armor encased him, transforming him into a Zodiac Knight. He took out his battle staff and swung it out at Yoshido. Yoshido remained stationary and grabbed the head of the staff before it made contact. Shadowcobra tried to pull his staff away, but Yoshido held firm.

"Why is the demon girl still alive?" Yoshido asked as he pulled Shadowcobra towards him and planted a vicious punch into his midsection. Shadowcobra gasped.

"She has a name. It's Raven," Shadowcobra said and took a swing at Yoshido's face. The god caught the fist in his hand.

"Whose father happens to be my greatest enemy!" Yoshido crushed Shadowcobra's hand in his and twisted, causing the snake Knight to grit his teeth. He refused to scream for this god. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Yoshido then twisted Shadowcobra's hand and pinned it to his back, holding him firmly.

"In order for Trigon to come to this dimension, the girl must summon him. In order for that to happen, she must live! Killing her is the only way to stop him!" Yoshido shouted, twisting Shadowcobra's arm further. There was a snap, and Shadowcobra hissed in pain. Yoshido pushed the snake Knight back to the ground. Shadowcobra stood back up, but with a useless right arm. Soon it began to rain, thunder boomed and lightning streaked through the dark sky.

"The girl is an abomination and she must be dealt with!" Yoshido shouted.

"It is not a fault of hers that she was born to carry out this prophecy. She had no choice!" Shadowcobra hissed as his regenerative powers began knitting the bones back together. "I will not hurt her, and she isn't the only abomination, Yoshido…" Shadowcobra snapped.

"I forgot," Yoshido rushed forward and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to Shadowcobra's head. He then followed up with a violent uppercut that shattered the helmet and sent the snake Knight flying and then come crashing down to the ground. Shadowcobra coughed out some blood and struggled to stand. His eyes glared hatefully at Yoshido and began glowing bright red. His blue locks became damp and matted his forehead. However, this did not conceal the red glow on his forehead, which came from the mark on his forehead.

"The Mark of Sin," Yoshido mused, "How I forgotten the seal that constricts your powers my old servant."

"I am no one's SERVANT!" Shadowcobra yelled and charged at Yoshido. He powered up his hands, covering them in black energy.

"Pitiful," was all Yoshido said as he thrust his arm out and grabbed Shadowcobra by his head. Shadowcobra struggled, kicking and screaming, but the god's strength was too much. "Your mind has been poisoned. Your heart had been weakened and clouded by your…love for her. But would she love you once you've shown your true colors?" Yoshido's frown turned into a sinister smirk.

"No…" Shadowcobra begged fearfully.

"Let us see how your friends will react to your…true self," Yoshido said as his hand began glowing black and blue, covering Shadowcobra's head before dropping him. The mark on Shadowcobra's head began to pulsate and he yelled in agony, clutching his head with both hands.

"Farewell," Yoshido said before disappearing.

Shadowcobra let out a feral cry that shook the Tower. Thunder crashed and lightning flashed as he experienced the worst torture imaginable.

"Don't lose control…" he told himself, hissing with pain, "Control the darkness…Keep it at bay…Do not let it consume you…"

His mark glowed brighter and it looked like an eye was appearing to open within it. Shadow hissed, trying to regain control. Yoshido had given him an order; one he could not refuse.

Destroy the Gem of Trigon, or die.

Tears fell from his eyes soon after.

* * *

Raven finally shot out of bed and gasped. Her only thoughts were of a certain Zodiac Knight.

"Ichijyo…" she whispered fearfully.

* * *

Raven had alerted all the Titans of what she felt and they quickly rushed to the roof only to gasp in surprise. 

Shadowcobra turned and locked his eyes, all seven of them, on the Titans. His eyes glowed ruby red upon a black background and blood red skin covered the upper part of his face. His hair was spiked up and his smile, his smile was the wickedest thing the Titans have ever seen. Sharp fangs shone under the moonlight as Shadowcobra laughed. His once purple and silver armor turned obsidian black and blood red. Black shadow tendrils surrounded his head, concealing it and his face with his familiar helmet. The faceplate was red and the six slits stared menacingly at the Titans. And extra slit, straight down the center, formed on the faceplate, creating a mirror image of the demonic face the Titans had seen before. He threw his arms out and sent out a powerful blast of shadow energy in the form of snakes.

"Scatter!" Robin shouted out to his teammates. They all did so and dodged the blast of shadow energy before going into their battle positions.

Raven was shocked. Seeing Shadowcobra like this reminded her of the evil her father represented. The seven eyes glowed with evil and malice, pure evil, and nothing more. She knew she had to fight, but she could not bring herself to fight him, the one she loved. She understood his pain of being what he was. He never asked to be born the way he was. He never asked for his dark side to be given sentience. He never asked to be born with a curse. She closed her eyes and let out a single tear. Her only choice was to let out a silent prayer before her eyes lit up with the familiar white glow. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Starfire looked at the horror her adoptive brother had become. She shook her head in denial. "No!" she said to herself, "This cannot be Shadow! I cannot fight him!" Memories flooded her mind. The first time they went shopping, him accompanying her on her first driving lesson, him teaching her cooking and all the fond memories of having an older brother flashed, still fresh in her mind and heart. Now, he was their enemy, and there was nothing else she could do. She closed her eyes, "X-Hal…" she prayed, "Please save our friend." She opened her eyes and they glowed with emerald light as she let out a loud Tamaranian battle cry, but not without letting out a single tear.

Robin was hurting inside, even though he wasn't showing it. Fighting a teammate was the last thing he wanted to do. Memories of being forced to fight his friends as Red–X and as Slade's apprentice still haunt him. Now, he had to fight this demon who was also his teammate and friend. With a grim look of determination, he drew out his Bo staff. "TITANS GO!" he shouted out and charged.

Beast Boy was watching with pure horror when Shadowcobra had mutated into this…this monster. Sure Shadowcobra thought he was annoying, and a pain in the butt sometimes, but that was how he was like. Shadowcobra had cared for him. Beast Boy was like the annoying little brother that was always on his nerves but still cared for deeply. Seeing Shadowcobra like this brought back memories of himself turning into the Beast without any control of himself. Now, Shadowcobra was going through the exact same thing. He focused and transformed himself into the Beast once more, this time he was able to control it.

Terra could only stare at the demon. His seven eyes bore into her soul. No, this was not Shadowcobra. This was the darkness inside Shadowcobra. The darkness set free without any control. In a way, this reminded Terra of herself in a way. She had no choice but to serve Slade and now Shadowcobra had no choice but to attack the Titans because of his demonic instincts. She gripped her fists tight, focusing her powers. Her hands and eyes glowed yellow and she summoned up the full extent of them.

Cyborg couldn't fathom the situation. Shadowcobra was a Vampire, or at least, half vampire. In fact, Cyborg knew how Shadowcobra felt. Hating yourself for what you are…or what you've become. Sure Shadowcobra thought that he was noisy and that his cooking lacked, finesse. But when it came down to it, Shadowcobra would help him cope. Shadowcobra would always be there to lend a hand. Even if his eyes were cold and even when he concealed his face with that collar, the caring was still there. Cyborg charged up his sonic cannon and aimed.

Draco and Pluto, who were the closest to Shadowcobra, drew out their weapons. For a long time now, they knew that this day would come. The day they would have to fight Shadowcobra. Even from the day they had made their alliance, things were always shaky. However, they made the friendship work. But Shadowcobra had kept his painful secret from them. He kept his origins silent from his friends. That would be considered unforgivable, but what was there to do? Shadowcobra couldn't tell anyone. He had been treated badly before. He had been called a monster and an abomination. Now, he had friends, true friends, for the very first time. Draco understood him since he himself had a demon inside him. Pluto was always there to argue with him and fight with. But, they were still close, like a family, albeit a dysfunctional family.

Jinx's eyes glowed neon pink and so did her hands. No matter what, Shadowcobra was now a threat and she had to fight. She was angry at him for trying to kill Draco, her boyfriend, in the Gamamaster's World. However, she didn't want to kill him, really. He may have been cold and she didn't spend that enough time with him, but he was nice to talk to sometimes. He was knowledgeable at a lot of things, mostly regarding magic. With narrowed eyes, she leapt into battle.

Blackfire didn't have much feeling for Shadowcobra. Their first meeting had been hostile and he continued not to trust her. However, that was what they had in common. They wanted to gain the trust of the people around them. They wanted to be forgiven for their sins. She respected him for that. Her eyes glowed violet and she flew up to meet him.

Within the demon's mind was a little boy, curled up in a fetal position. The darkness surrounded him as he let out a silent whimper, shivering with fear, "Help…me…please…help me…" he begged.

Shadowcobra effortlessly dodger each of the attacks before he drew a card and slid it into his scepter, "Medusa Vent!" the energy flashes out and hit the Titans, paralyzing them. They could not move anymore.

Yoshido appeared and smirked, "Perfect…Now finish the job."

Shadow stood in his black armor and armed with his shadow sword. Yoshido stood beside his puppet and gave him one order, "Kill her." Not being able to control his own body, Shadow obeyed and slowly walked towards Raven, passing his paralyzed friends. They shouted at him to stop and not to go through with it. However, there was nothing he could do. He stood before Raven and raised his blade.

There was nothing he could do…or was there?

He took control as much as he possibly could, "I'm sorry Raven…" he said softly, eyes tearing up as seen through his cracked visor. Raven closed her eyes. Shadow swung down the sword and nothing. Raven opened her eyes and gasped. Shadow had just stabbed himself in the heart.

"WHAT! NO!" Yoshido roared, enraged.

"I'd rather die then be your slave anymore!" Shadowcobra hissed before he fell back and his armor shattered away.

"NO! ICHIJYO!" Raven shouted and leapt towards him, catching him in her arms. Yoshido narrowed his eyes. His plan to destroy the Gem of Trigon ruined. With that, he disappeared.

She looked into his half closed eyes. Her own cloak was wrapped tightly around him but was slowly being stained by the blood from the large wound. She could not heal him. Her healing powers were not strong enough. He could do nothing but keep himself alive any longer. Her hands slowly stroked his snow white locks as she held him close, his head to her heart. His heat slowly left him and she silently begged that he would make it. However, it was too late. He used the last seconds of his life to utter three, but meaningful, words, "I…love…you…" with a final breath, his eyes closed, never to open again. Her eyes widened as tears began to fall. She gazed at his face and saw that he had died with a smile. The torrent of emotions came. She shook her head in denial, holding his body close, rocking herself and him back and forth, whimpering.

"No…no…" she muttered slowly. And then, she screamed, "ICHIJYO!"

Shadowcobra had died, his deck shattered right in his hands as he slept for eternity, never to awaken again.

All the Titans and Knights hung their head low in respect for their departed friend. Starfire slowly glided towards her friend and held her in her arms. She looked at Shadowcobra's face and began to cry even more. She clutched the emerald heart pendant that Shadowcobra had given her after their trip to the Mall of Shopping those many weeks ago.

* * *

It was ironic really how his birthday had also been the day he died. 

The funeral was beautiful as Shadowcobra was given a hero's farewell. Titans East was present as well as several members of the Justice League. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable also came. There as well were Shadowcobra's parents as well as his brother and sister. Mrs. Hasuma was also present. A few of the Knights they've met also attended as did a few of the allies they've made as well as several Deathtron officials. Each and every one that had known him took up the stage to talk about him. Tears still fell from the eyes of family members and friends.

* * *

Later, after the ceremony, the Titans had returned home. 

Shadowcobra had died, but he had left gifts. One was videotape while the other was a picture of the whole team in a black frame. Surrounding the boarder were the words, Team, Love, Friends and Family.

The Titans continued to cry at the final gifts of their lost friend. They popped in the tape and Shadowcobra showed up on screen.

"Greetings Titans," he greeted, wearing a cheerful smile and his uniform. He added, "If you are viewing this, it means that I have departed," he smiled sadly, "Please, do not grieve for I have gone to a better place. I will miss you all dearly but I know we will see each other again. I can't believe I am saying this but you all have become like family to me, albeit, a dysfunctional family. Anyway, I would like to tell each of you about how I feel about each and every one of you. I shall begin with Beast Boy."

Shadowcobra continued, "Beast Boy…Garfield, you may have been an annoying green elf with bad jokes and an even worst taste for food, I would like to tell you that I did have respect for you. You continued to have an optimistic view of life and brighten up people's day by making them laugh, even when hope is lost. Even if I hate to admit it, but your jokes were pretty funny. Your tofu dishes need improvements though and I would greatly appreciate it if you got cooking lessons. Anyway, to me, you were like the little brother I never wanted but still cared for."

Beast Boy sniffled, "Thanks man."

"Cyborg…Victor, I guess in a way, we were the same. I may not have been human, but I did know how it felt to be treated differently for being different. I have learnt that what made you human is your heart and, in a way, it applied to me as well. I may not have been human, but my heart was and that was what truly mattered. I always loved your cooking, but I think you should cut down on the meat. A little fiber and vegetables as well as some fruits might do you some good. Like I said to Beast Boy, you were like a brother to me. Albeit, an older Brother. Keep on building those great machines and all the things you make to protect the city."

"Will do" Cyborg wiped a tear from his organic eye.

"Pluto…Takada-san, please take care of Beast Boy and Cyborg. You three, ever since you became the 'Three Amigos' have given me more headaches and grief combined than alone. The number of failed experiments and explosions has been staggering since you three met up and it frightened me so. Your over chauvinistic attitude and ego also got the better of you. It's a good thing Blackfire now has you on a leash. I was hoping she'd neuter you," he chuckled. "However, no matter how annoying you were, I was proud to call you a fellow Zodiac Knight and my brother in arms. I will dearly miss you mutt."

"Back at ya, you scaly snake," Pluto said, smiling with tear falling from his eye.

"Terra…Tara, we had so much in common. We were both afraid of our powers and still used them for good. No matter what, don't let fear takeover. I knew the feeling and it repulsed me. No matter what Slade said, you were never a traitor to the Titans. I thank you for helping me through after I tried to kill Draco and Pluto while we were in the Gamemaster's World. You opened up my eyes to what a hero's true obligations were. I thank you, dear sister."

"You're welcome," Terra sniffled.

"Jinx…Jennifer, though you were a villain, you still became good and for that you have my respect. Your powers came from the dark like mine and you were great company while doing spells with. Take care of Draco, alright? He doesn't have me to watch his back anymore and I can't trust the Mutt to keep him out of trouble. Just take care of yourself and Draco, okay?"

"I will," Jinx smiled.

"Draco…Leo, the first time we met was both the best and the worst day of my life. Meeting Pluto was a walk in the park compared to being friends with you. You've caused more fires and you even burnt down my favorite bonsai. However, we had a lot in common. Like myself, you had been cursed to have a demon inside you and we had truly bonded. You, like Pluto, were my brother in arms and always will be, Dragon Knight. And I might just add one thing: take care of Jinx, my brother, my friend."

"Gotcha Ichijyo," Draco said, wiping his tears.

"Robin…Timothy, I resented you a bit because you were the leader. I never really hated you and you know that too. You were a bit bossy for my taste and I always hated it when you ordered me around. However, it was your concern for your teammates and friends that made me truly respect you. I will miss you, me leader, my comrade."

"I'll miss you too," Robin wiped a tear from the corner of his mask.

Shadowcobra added, "And take care of Starfire." Robin nodded at this.

"Starfire…Koriand'r, I will always love you as a sister and even in death my love for you shall never waver. Do not cry little sunflower. I know my death greatly saddens you but do not let it take away your happiness. You need to be able to feel the Joy of Flight, little sunflower, and be like an Angel of Fire with eyes as green as emeralds. Let your heart go and be free my dear little sister and I will be with you always, in your heart. And practice your cooking, you have gotten much better."

"I will friend…brother," Starfire sobbed. "Thank you." She held onto the emerald heart pendant she wore around her neck.

"Blackfire…Komand'r, I didn't really like you at first and I still don't like you that much either. However, I did not hate you. I hate to say this, but I will miss you Blackfire. Take care of Starfire and the others for me."

Blackfire only cried in her hands.

"And Raven…my little blackbird. Like I said before, do not grieve for me and stay strong. Do not give up hope. You were the strongest person I have ever known and I loved you for it. I apologize for all the times I've flirted and annoyed you. My intentions were merely to get to know you better and by knowing that we are close now, my love, I will forever be at peace knowing that our love for each other will never leave our hearts, even in death. Do not try to bring me back with magic. Promise me only this for it may not work as well as you may think. My dark angel, my black rose, I will wait forever where I am now until we meet again. I will dearly miss you the most and I am not afraid to admit it." He wiped his eyes, "I love you, forever…" he gave her a soft nod and smile.

Raven sobbed and cried. She then whispered, "I love you too," as she clutched the heart shaped pendant in her hands.

"And with a final note, I would like to say goodbye, my family and take care," the screen went black after that.

Shadowcobra had gone, but his spirit lives on, forever.

Zodiac Knight Shadowcobra,

He Lived a Warrior,

Died a Hero

* * *

2 MONTHS LATER… 

It had been a hard 2 months for the Teen Titans ever since Shadow's death. There were a lot of changes going on. For instance, Draco, Pluto, Blackfire and Jinx had all left Jump City to establish themselves as the new branch of the Teen Titans in Tokyo. They called themselves the Z-Titanz.

Terra, of course, had found out about her destiny from Fuji and went with him to train with the Spirit Masters, but not without giving Beast Boy a goodbye kiss, saying she would return.

Morale had been quite poor and, even in that month, the Titans were never really the same. Starfire and Raven were the most affected by Shadow's death. Starfire was barely able to fly for a whole week before while she was still mourning, and Raven, Raven was the worst.

Raven locked herself in her room after missions. All alone. Silent sobs could be heard from her room at night. Her heart had never mended and none of the other Titans could help her.

Robin had asked all the Titans to assemble in the living room. They were going to have an urgent meeting.

"We can't go on like this," Robin said, firmly. "It's only been 2 months since Shadow died and we're already falling apart."

"What's your point?" Raven asked, uninterested. All she wanted was to go back to her room and meditate, or cry.

"My point is that Shadow wouldn't have wanted us to be all moody!" Robin said, with a hint of frustration.

"Please!" Starfire pleaded, "Please, Robin. We all know that you are in much pain as we are and that we must stay strong. But…" she sniffled. "But how can we when we have lost a friend?"

"Simple, Star," Robin spoke up. "We move on."

"How can you say it like it is so simple?" Starfire scolded. "Shadow was our friend!"

"I know that! But moping around isn't going to help anyway!" Robin shot back.

"Geez, chill dudes!" Beast Boy said to Robin.

"Yeah, Rob!" Cyborg added, although he had been a little glum the past month since Pluto left. The Blue Dog Knight still called and e-mailed, but he missed the times they hung out together.

Robin rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, guys," he apologized. "I just haven't had much sleep since what happened. Slade's still out there with his own team of Knights, plotting who knows what."

"We have all been taking Shadow's death a little hard," Beast Boy said with a frown. "I mean, aside from Raven and Robin, he was the most level headed of us all. No one could ever replace him."

"We're not talking about replacing him, Gar," Robin said.

"Neither am I," Beast Boy retorted.

"I know this is something I don't usually say, but we have to move on," Robin paused, "Shadow would have wanted it that way."

"How would you know what Shadow would have wanted?" Raven said angrily, with tears falling from her eyes. She had been affected the most. "Shadow..."

"There…there…friend Raven," Starfire hugged her friend. "Let out all your tears."

"Look, what I'm saying is: Get over it! Shadow's been dead for 2 months! End of story!" Robin said in finality.

"How can you say it that easily?" Cyborg growled.

"Simple!" Robin barked back, "I just did!"

Soon, angry comments were being thrown around the room. It would seem nothing could stop this.

The alarm sounded and the Titans dropped the argument and went to meet this next mission head on. However, this mission would probably be their last.

Robin growled dangerously, "It's Slade." And the Titans went to take down the villain once and for all.

Raven was the only one left and she stared at her hands. The marks were glowing brighter.

"I'm sorry, guys," Raven told herself before following after the other Titans.

* * *

"I am not just a person, I am also a portal," were Raven's last words as the Azarathian markings glowed more prominent all over her body and flung out in an explosion of red light.

* * *

It had been 2 months since Shadow's death and since then, Raven had become more and more depressed. She could still function during missions, but never said a word. Soft sobbing could be heard from her room at night. She had been heartbroken, twice, in her whole life. Correction: three times since she lost her home world to her father. 

Trigon the Terrible.

And because of that depression, the Demon Lord was summoned here on Earth.

He was over 1000 feet tall with muscles all over his body. His skin was blood red with black markings decorating it. Large antlers protruded from his forehead and four crimson eyes let out an evil glow. There was a red chakra gem on his brow and long white hair flowed down his back. On his wrists were black bracelets. He also wore a black metallic waist band that went up to his breast line and a loin cloth. His feet were cloven hoofs.

Currently, all the citizens of Jump City had been turned to stone as the prophecy had spoken. The sky looked as if it was on fire, just as the prophecy predicted. Trigon smiled, satisfied at his own work. It was Hell on Earth.

Slade's usefulness had ended and Trigon took back the power he bestowed upon the mercenary as well as his flesh and blood body again, before banishing him from his sight.

The evil red skinned Demon Lord sat comfortably on a makeshift throne of bones and stone as he looked upon his new domain. Azarath was getting far too old for him and he needed to expand his horizons. He rubbed his chin and stroked his antlers. He needed entertainment and he needed it now.

He looked upon the three teens before him who were unaffected by the prophecy, since they were still flesh and blood and not cold stone. Perfect, they would do just fine. He summoned up an army of his fire beasts and instructed them to attack the Titans if they so much as blinked.

Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy stood their ground. Robin and Slade had went on to look for Raven to find the way to stop Trigon.

"Now or never guys," Cyborg activated his sonic cannon. "This is where it all comes down too."

"I agree," Beast Boy narrowed his eyes and punched his fist into his open palm.

"For Raven and the World," Starfire's eyes glowed. She stared at the Ring of Azar that Slade had given them as protection from Trigon's evil power. Fat lot of help it'll do, but they needed all the help they could get. Even his.

They were not merely Titans. They were also the world's last hope of salvation.

"TEEN TITANS! GO!" Cyborg commanded as he rushed into battle with the Titans.

Trigon grinned and sat back comfortably as the threesome battled it out with his minions.

* * *

Robin muttered something incoherent. Slade had left him to look for his own body. Well, at least Robin shouldn't be too worried about the masked villain double crossing him. Right now, all that mattered was looking for Raven. 

The journey was hard as Robin found himself climbing up, climbing down and zigzagging through several rocky paths. He pulled at his collar. Things were getting a little bit too hot for comfort for himself. He silently worried about the others but he had to make a choice. They could take care of themselves, especially Starfire.

Now, Robin was trying to look for Robin. Judging by his navigational skills, this should be the spot where Raven had opened up the portal. Correction: Became the portal. Anyway, right now, finding her was important.

He then found something that seemed a little out of place in this dark red background. A spec of white had just passed the corner of his eye. Now, Raven always wore black and dark blue, but right now, he had to follow any clues that he could get. So, he sprinted after the spec of white he had saw earlier.

* * *

The Titans had successfully defeated the fire demon army. This merely enraged Trigon further, but he still had several tricks up his demonic sleeves. As the Titans prepared to attack him, he chanted under his breath a little spell that would provide more sport for the Titans and more than they could handle. 

The Titans saw a black aura suddenly surround them.

"Oh my!" Starfire gasped. "What is happening?"

"Not good!" Beast Boy panicked.

"Remember, team, be prepared for anything," Cyborg told them.

The dark aura then shot away from them and started to form dark humanoid shapes opposite the Titans. The shapes began to look more solid with glowing red eyes. When the aura had finished reshaping itself, the Titans gasped.

Looking back at them were sinister mirror images of the Titans, without the Zodiac Armor, in black, grey and white with menacing grins and glowing red eyes.

Trigon bellowed, "**DESTROY THEM MY EVIL TITANS**!"

Evil Starfire giggles gleefully, "With pleasure, master!"

Evil Cyborg cracked his knuckles, "Time to lay the smack down on these losers!"

Evil Beast Boy grinned and got down into a crouching position, "Give me the green one. I wanna see his blood gush out of his nose."

It was now Titans VS Titans.

Both sides yelled out a battle cry as they charged right at each other.

* * *

Yoshido stood over a grave marked with a black tombstone. He pressed his hands upon the soil and chanted, "Arise, Knight of Shadows. Arise Guardian of the Sins. Arise now to fulfill thy mission." His hands glowed black and then he pulled them back. At first, there was nothing. Slowly, the ground began to churn as if something was coming out. 

Something did.

The visage of a fiery red phoenix burst forth in all of its majestic glory. It let out a screech as its flaming wings spread out over the grave before disappearing into the ground

A hand burst out of the ground, covered in a golden glove. Another gloved hand burst out as well. The fingers dug into the dirt, pulling up the rest of the owner. A mat of black hair was slowly seen rising up from the dirt followed by silver bangs and a red inverted triangle mark. The face was a pale white. The owner spat dirt out of his mouth as he continued to climb back up. Yoshido extended a hand to help, but the mysterious individual rising from the grave flat out refused. He continued to climb out of the hole all by his own efforts. He was clad in tattered and dirty black clothes. He then ran a hand through his hair, shaking off the dirt before opening his eyes. They weren't human eyes for they were red irises and the parts that were white were as black as night. He then yawned.

"What happened? Where am I?" he asked before noticing Yoshido, "YOU!"

Yoshido gave him a smirk, "Yes, it's me, your master."

"Former master," he corrected.

"Say what you will, Ichijyo, but I did bring you back," Yoshido pointed out.

"For what?" Ichijyo demanded.

"You have a mission," Yoshido told him simply.

"I am not killing Raven," Ichijyo glared.

Yoshido spread his arms out, "Look around you, Ichijyo. I don't think that's a problem anymore."

Ichijyo did and his eyes widened. He let out a gasp, "My God…" everything was a burning wasteland and the sky was on fire. There were fissures, craters and destruction everywhere with lava bubbling and flowing out. "What…what happened?"

"To put it simply, your little girlfriend brought her daddy here," Yoshido explained as simply as possible.

"Trigon?" Ichijyo shouted, "He's here?" he looked at his hands, "But I thought…"

"You thought she could stop it?" Yoshido huffed, "How naïve." The dark skinned god leaned over so that he was staring face to face with the young Vampangel, "You want to know something? This is all happening because of you."

"What?"

"If you had killed her, this all could still be avoidable," Yoshido began his monologue. "But no, you had to fall in love with her. And then you died and broke her heart and plunged her into a life with no hope." Yoshido did an about face and stared Ichijyo straight in the eye, "All because you didn't do as I say. Now, it's too late for apologies"

Ichijyo was still looking shocked and fell to his hands and knees in front of Yoshido.

"As much as I like you to bow down to me," Yoshido helped Ichijyo up. "You still have a job to do."

"What job?" Ichiyjo demanded, "The whole world has ended! There's nothing left!" he hissed.

"There was an old saying, 'There's more than one way to skin a cat'?" Yoshido quirked an eyebrow, "The world can still be saved and your little lover is the key."

"I'm not killing her," Ichijyo stated firmly.

"Like I said, too late for that," Yoshido repeated. "But it doesn't mean it's too late to save this world."

Ichijyo stared at Yoshido suspiciously.

Yoshido gave Ichijyo a metallic belt with a metal belt buckle that held a black crystal orb imbedded in the centre as well as a Zodiac Deck case. Ichijyo looked at the items hesitantly.

"What?" Yoshido asked, "You want to fight and I doubt you're in any condition to do so."

"Says who?" Ichijyo shot back as a pair of shiny silver angel wings spread out behind him.

"Wings…how nice," Yoshido remarked sarcastically, "But seriously, take the belt."

"Why?"

"So you can become a Knight again," Yoshido explained as he handed the belt and deck over to the Vampangel.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Ichijyo stared at the belt.

"Wear it," Yoshido said simply. "Now wear the belt and activate the transformation. Hurry up! There's no time to waste, it's the End of the world.

Ichijyo quickly obeyed and put on the belt. He was just about to transform when he asked, "Wait. No strings attached, right?"

Yoshido narrowed his eyes.

"I mean, I don't owe you anything, am I right?" Ichijyo asked.

"No," Yoshido answered. "I give you my word."

"That means very little to me right now."

"Look, you want to save the world or not?" Yoshido said impatiently.

Ichijyo sighed and concentrated. The orb in the centre started to glow red. Ichijyo didn't know why, but he whispered out, "Here I go." With closed eyes before his red on black eyes snapped open as he shouted:

"EMPOWERMENT OF THE ZODIAC SNAKE!"

Yoshido smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin was still looking for Raven. He finally found her trying to hide from him in a small nook. Of course, the only thing wrong was that Raven had shrunk. She looked like a small child. Correction: She was a child, probably only six or seven and dressed in a white leotard with matching ankle boots 

"Raven?" he asked, reaching out.

Raven instinctively shot her leg out and kicked him right between the legs.

Robin let out a howl as he grabbed his royal jewels and rolled around on the ground in agony. The little Raven took this chance to escape, but she tripped on a rock. She screamed and fell back, pulling her legs against herself in a fetal position.

"Raven! Wait up!" Robin called out as he got closer, "It's okay!"

"How…" Raven sniffled, "How do you know my name?"

Robin's eyes widened with shock. It seemed that Raven had also lost her memories. Robin decided to play it cool, "I'm Robin…a friend."

"I don't have any friends," she told him, sadly, "I'm evil." She pressed her knees up against her face and hugged her legs, crying.

"That's not true," Robin told her, getting closer. He picked up a white cloak that was at his feet and handed it to Raven. "Now don't cry, Raven," he slowly began to soothe her. Raven took the cloak and put it on, using it to wipe her tears. Robin told her. "Now let's go!"

"Go where?" Raven asked.

"Out of here, where else?" Robin answered.

"But my father's out there," Raven told him, frightened.

"So are my friends, they're fighting him," Robin told her.

"Your friends? Your friends are doomed. No one can beat my father. He is unstoppable. He destroyed my old home, Azarath, a long time ago. He is too powerful," she said sadly. "There is no hope."

Robin was about to retort to Raven's last statement, but a soft voice hissed behind him. _Hissed_? "Now, Raven, there is always hope."

"No way…" The Boy Wonder gasped.

* * *

The Titans were losing against their darker counterparts. The evil Titans took pleasure taunting the Real Titans with their lost hopes and dreams. 

"Cyborg doesn't have a momma," the evil doppelganger Cyborg taunted. The two Cyborg's hands were locked in a stalemate as they wrestled for dominance.

Cyborg growled angrily, "Shut up!"

"With you gone, Robin will be all mine!" Evil Starfire mocked, exciting anger from the real Starfire.

"No he will not!" Starfire blasted the demonic copy with a Starbolt only to be intercepted by the copy's own Starbolt

Beast Boy was being thrashed around by his evil twin who had morphed into a giant king cobra. He whined, rubbing his head, "I sure wish Draco and the others hadn't left. We could use their help."

Evil Beast Boy mocked, "It won't help!" and charged in the form of a bull.

"Yipes!"

The Titans were beginning to lose their fighting spirit as the Evil Copies' words got to them. They all then decided to regroup.

"My butt can't take any more kicking," Beast Boy moaned as he rubbed his poor booty.

Starfire powered up her Starbolts and her eyes glowed green with righteous fury, "It can and it will!".

"We have to find a better way to fight them!" Cyborg said.

"But how?" Beast Boy asked. "They know our next moves before we make them."

BB's words struck Cyborg with inspiration, "THAT'S IT!" he picked up Beabt Boy in a hug and twirled him around. "BB! You're a genius!"

"I am?" BB asked, puzzled.

Cyborg huddled them together and whispered, "I might have a plan to get those cheap imitations to go away for good!"

* * *

"No way…" Robin's jaw dropped. 

"Surprised, Robin?" the stranger asked. He was clad in black and red armor with matching gauntlets and metallic boots. He also wore a black bodysuit underneath. On his chest was a familiar cobra emblem. It was the familiar helmet, designed after a cobra, and voice that shocked Robin.

"Shadow?" Robin asked.

"Give the man a prize!" Shadow leapt into visibility and stared Raven in the eyes from behind his red visor. Raven backed away in fear. "Raven? Don't you recognize me?"

"Who are you?" she asked. Shadow turned to stare at Robin, demanding an explanation.

"She somehow lost her memories," Robin told him.

"And 10 years of her life, I might add," Shadow said, guessing the rest. "Of course, she is a cute little girl, right Robin?"

"Who are you?" Raven repeated. Shadow kneeled down and took off his helmet, allowing his silver and black hair to fall down to his shoulders. The Mark of Sin on his forehead further confirmed his identity. He slowly opened his eyes, revealing red on black eyes. Raven and Robin jumped in shock.

Shadow reached out and touched Raven's cheek gently, "A friend," he told her, planting a kiss on her forehead. Raven closed her eyes and felt the mixed warmth and cold from the kiss. She then opened her eyes.

"I believe you, I don't know how or why, but I do," she said to him. Shadow smiled and stood back up. Robin approached him.

"How are you…?" Robin began.

"Alive?" the black Knight finished, "Later, there isn't any time," he told Robin. He picked up Raven, without any protest, and handed her to Robin. "Right now I need you to get Raven up there."

"What about you?" Robin asked.

"I need to find the key that would ensure Trigon's destruction. Now go!" Shadow turned but felt a small hand on his shoulder plate. He turned his head over his shoulder.

"Be careful, please?" Raven asked, softly.

Shadow gave her a small smile and then produced something from his hand. "I found this nearby and I think it belongs to you, Raven." It was a black heart shaped pendant with a white cross design and a blood ruby imbedded in the centre. He then put the pendant around her neck, carefully, and secured the clasp.

"This is mine?" Raven asked. Shadow nodded. "Who gave it to me?"

"Your guardian angel," Shadow told her and put on his black and silver helmet. Shadow's back then produced a pair of shining silver angel wings (Robin and Raven gasped) and he flew into the air.

Raven stared up at the flying figure of Shadow and then the pendant, "My guardian angel," she whispered.

Robin decided not to tell his friends about this yet, at least, not until the right time. He secured Raven on his back, making her ride him piggyback style and the two left. "Let me tell you a story, Raven," Robin began to say.

* * *

Slade was close to the chamber that held his body in containment. There was but one guard standing there. He wore a metal mask over his head and the Mark of Scath on his white chest. He was also armed with a pole arm with a large blade at the end. 

"At last, my body, it is close," Slade said slowly as he fixed his mask over is skull face. The guard then went into a battle ready stance.

"Halt! Trespassers shall be executed!" he threatened Slade.

Slade said calmly, "I only came for what is mine." Slade went into a ready stance of his own.

The guard charged and was surprised from the back by a single gunshot. Slade looked at who had done it and smiled.

It was his son, Grant a.k.a. Zodiac Knight ARMS.

"Say hello to my little friend," ARMS said in a mechanical voice as he fired several rounds at the guard. The guard turned his attention on the green and silver clad Zodiac Knight and struck down with his pole arm, knocking ARMS' gun out of his hand, before pinning him to the wall. ARMS struggled against the demon guards hold.

Slade took the initiative and executed a roundhouse kick to the guard's head. The guard was knocked right in front of the Soul Chamber.

"You can never defeat pure evil!" the guard said viciously.

"I'm not such a nice guy either," Slade turned to his son. "Grant, would you do the honors?"

ARMS grinned under his helmet and slid a card into his gun. "Final Vent!" Gigataurus rose up and began charging up his weapons and let lose the attack, "HASTA LA VISTA! BABY! END OF THE WORLD!"

The ammo plowed right through the guard, reducing him to smithereens. Slade shielded himself from the intense explosion. The Soul Chamber's door was soon blown apart, letting out a bright light that engulfed the cavern. It was ARMS' turn to shield his eyes.

The light engulfed Slade and when it subsided, the exposed ribcage and bony fingers were now covered in armor, "Yes!" Slade rejoiced, "Flesh and blood once again!" he picked up the fallen guard's weapon and turned to his son, "Grant, let us go give my previous employer a parting gift, shall we?"

ARMS nodded.

* * *

Shadow, flew through the underworld realm looking for the key. Actually, the key was Raven. Now, all she needed was the means to unlock the power she held. And that was what Shadow needed to find. 

He had encountered several fire demons and demonic guardsmen that attempted to hinder their search. However, they were annihilated by the Black Knight.

"Where can it be?" he asked to himself. "Did Yoshido have to be so vague about all this?"

At last, he found it, surrounded by a golden magic circle. It was the Dagger of Azarath. The trio landed in front of the holy weapon.

"Let's hope my angel half is enough to break through the seal," he said to himself as he reached out.

Only to be flung back by a powerful magical force.

"Ow…" he groaned, "Barrier packs a bloody punch." He got back up and slowly approached the dagger again. He spat on his palms and rubbed them together. He then slowly reached out into the barrier.

The pain was excruciating. The power and magic was slowly burning him, no doubt because of his vampiric DNA. Of course, he had to attain the dagger at all cost.

"Just a little closer," he hissed, grabbing onto the handle. "Got it!" he then pulled the dagger out of the stone it was imbedded it and stared at the silver blade held by an ornate golden handle with several jewels on it. There were also Azarathian ruins written on the blade. "This just might be the only thing that can stop Trigon. Of course, Raven's is the only one that can wield it." He sheathed the dagger and then placed it in his belt. His armor shattered away, no doubt from loss of power from attaining the dagger. "Hang on, Raven," he said to himself, "I'm coming…"

* * *

The Titans were able to defeat their dark counterparts. They had used Cyborg's strategy, which was inspired by Beast Boy. Instead of fighting their own counterparts, they fought each others' counterparts. 

Now, only the big ugly red jackass was left.

"**SO IT BEGINS**!" Trigon bellowed loudly as he got off his throne. "**YOU TITANS SEEM TO HAVE LIVED UP TO YOUR NAME! TOO BAD YOU DIE** **HERE**!" Trigon roared and let loose several eyebeams at the Titans.

"Scatter!" Cyborg ordered, dodging the blasts.

Starfire charged up a powerful starbolt and fired it between Trigon's eyes. Trigon fell back and held the burnt spot. "I did it!" Starfire cheered.

Trigon slowly climbed out of the lava and glared hatefully at the Titans. He roared and let loose a stream of lava at them.

"TRY THIS FOR SIZE! BOOYAH!" Cyborg shouted, firing a powerful sonic energy blast from his cannons and pushing back the lava stream before smashing it right into Trigon's mouth. The Demon Lord let out a howl of rage before holding his mouth.

Both of Cyborg's sonic cannon's smoked as the large battery on his back retracted. He won't be able to do that again for awhile now.

"**I SHALL DEVOUR YOUR SOULS**!" Trigon roared as he began his attack again.

Slade appeared with ARMS. The masked criminal spoke, "For the record, I'm no one's servant!" he threw the pole arm like a javelin and sliced Trigon's right antler clean off.

ARMS had his rocket launcher aimed at the massive Demon Lord and fired missile after missile at the monstrosity, eliciting screams of rage. ARMS laughed gleefully like the trigger happy maniac we all know and love.

The Titans didn't question the presence of their enemies on their side and continued to rain attacks on Trigon.

Of course, this further enraged Trigon as he started his attack again. Nothing was going to interrupt him now.

(Chromedragozoid: That's what he thinks!)

Suddenly, several energy based attacks rained down on Trigon's back. This did not just startle the evil Demon Lord, but the Titans themselves. They looked up and saw that help had come.

"Ladies and gentletitans!" Pluto barked as he flew on black bat wings and dressed in his Survivor Mode armor, "The cavalry has arrived!"

"Never fear!" Draco added, "The Z-Titanz are here!" Draco in his Survivor Mode armor and riding on Dragonrizer's back with Jinx..

"Hey, little sister!" Blackfire called out, "Don't start the party without me!"

It was the Z-Titans. Not only them but Zodiac Knight Moon, Zodiac Knight Venus, Zodiac Knight Libra, Zodiac Knight Doc, Zodiac Knight Boar, Zodiac Knight Animorph, Zodiac Knight Aqua, Zodiac Knight Scissors, Zodiac Knight Copycat, Terra and Ekelo.

"Everyone!" Libra shouted, "ATTACK!" he sent out a golden blast of energy from his staff that slammed right into Trigon's shoulder. Trigon roared with pain and anger as he held his shoulder.

"My turn!" Jinx fired several hex waves under Trigon's feet and the monstrous behemoth toppled over. Draco fired a barrage of fireballs at the fallen demon in turn. The monstrous Trigon let out a roar and summoned several flying fire demons to take care of the new nuisances.

"Looks like we've got a fight to catch! Yeeha!" Doc shouted as he flung out energy shurikens.

"Let's whip some ass!" Boar agreed, firing several eyebeams at a few close targets.

"Felix, Brick" Animorph said to his friends with a sigh, "You scare me dudes," he changed into a pterodactyl and swooped at the fire demons. Boar was on the ground and using his eye beams to shoot down the flying beasts.

Aqua and Scissors approached Slade with Copycat behind them. "I'll explain later, Slade-sama," Copycat said to him while charging up a few fireballs. "Now let's kick some demon booty!"

Aqua and Scissors threw their arms up in agreement. Slade now had no choice but to agree. Copycat grinned.

"Team Tartarus! Attack!"

"Banzai!" Pluto flew around and slashed a few fire demons to pieces with his electrically charged sword. He cut one clean in the middle before slashing another apart by the midsection. He then used the nanotech to change his arm into a laser cannon and fired.

Libra blasted apart the demons with his staff and then attacked them with his melee combat skills, blasting them apart with a charged god-like punch.

Moon used her super speed to confuse several of the demons while Venus blasted them with he plasma blasts.

Scissors was using his blades to slice the demons apart while Aqua used her fans to do the slicing for her.

The other Zodiac Knights fought off the demons while the Titans focused their attacks on Trigon. Trigon was obviously not expecting any of this.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Draco shouted as he fired a flaming sphere laced with Jinx's hex energy. The ball exploded in Trigon's face and blinded him.

Both Raven and Robin were watching the battle from afar. Raven could not believe her eyes. "I can't believe it, they're hurting him." She saw Libra and Copycat blast a hole, straight through Trigon's chest and then Scissors jumped up and sliced Trigon's remaining antler off. Beast Boy changed into a tiger and bit Trigon in the leg. Boar was firing eyebeams with Starfire while Venus fired her plasma blasts in sync with Moon's moonbeams. Terra was flinging large boulders into Trigon's face while Cyborg fired a continuing stream of sonic energy. Ekelo blasted Trigon with Shadow energy. Trigon flailed about to get rid of these insignificant insects. The Knights then used their Final Vents to inflict a lot of damage on Trigon.

"DRAGON METEOR FIRESTORM!"

"DARK TORPEDO!"

"4 GUARDIAN BEAST ATTACK!"

"HEAVEN'S DROP!"

"OPTICAL APOCALYPSE!"

"END OF THE WORLD!"

"MISTY SLASH!"

"RAPID RABID RABBIT ATTACK!"

"PEGASUS HALO!"

"TORRENTIAL TERROR!"

"NOVA CRASH!"

"SCISSOR CLAW ATTACK!"

All the Final Vents hit at the same, time, resulting in a violent barrage of explosions on the Demon Lord's person

"Takada! Kat!" Draco shouted and pulled out the Survivor Card, Heart of the Phoenix, "Let's form the Survivor Knight!"

Copycat and Pluto drew out their Survivor cards and the three focused on the power of the cards.

"Oh Wing of Fire that burns brightly," Copycat began.

"Wing of the Wind that blows strongly," Pluto added.

"And Heart of the Phoenix that rises from the ashes," Draco finished.

"BRING FORTH THE BALANCE AND JOIN AS ONE! SURVIVOR KNIGHT!" Draco, Pluto and Draco shouted out together. The cards flew out of their hands and began encircling them. Their bodies glowed like celestial lights as they merged together and began to grow. The humanoid figure of pure light was now the same size of Trigon. The light figure absorbed the Survivor Card into itself and armor began to form. Sapphire and gold leg armor formed first before crimson and gold armor formed over the upper torso. The arms started to cover up with crimson armor as well and a pair of golden wings sprouted out from the back. A helmet formed over the featureless head. It was red with phoenix motif including wing-like extensions and flaming hair.

"**I AM THE SURVIVOR KNIGHT**!" The large Zodiac Knight bellowed in a voice that sounded like Pluto, Draco and Copycat speaking as one. "**AND YOU** **SHALL BE DESTROTED, TRIGON**!"

"**NEVER**!" Trigon shouted defiantly and sent out a powerful energy blast from his hands, mouth and eyes. However, the Great Survivor Knight was ready.

"**PHOENIX** **BLAZE FIST**!" The Giant Knight slammed his fist right through the attack and then sent a punch into Trigon's face, right between his four eyes. He then followed up with an uppercut before giving the massive demon lord repeated jabs, left hooks and right hooks and finally clothes lined Trigon to the ground.

All the other teen heroes watched in awe as the Giant Zodiac Knight totally pulverized Trigon.

"Believe it, Raven. See? That's the power hope brings. Never give up and believe in your power like they all are," Robin told her. ARMS began laughing like a maniac as he fired his plasma cannons like crazy. Robin sweatdropped, "Okay, maybe not all of them." He kneeled down and looked the little Raven in the eyes. "With hope comes power. Never ever forget that and never ever give up."

"Never give up," Raven repeated, her eyes sparkling with hope for the first time in a very long time.

A dagger suddenly fell at the two's feet with a note. Robin picked them both up and opened the note.

Robin read it:

_Robin, take this dagger. It is the Dagger of Azarath and the key to Trigon's destruction. It can only be used by the gem, Raven. Give it to her. She'll know what to do. She is the key to a miracle_

_Signed: A Friend._

Robin stared at the note again and then the dagger. He passed it to Raven.

"What is this?" Raven asked.

"A present that may come in handy soon," Robin climbed onto Brainstorm's back. "Now, let's go!"

Raven nodded and followed Robin straight into the battle.

The Survivor Knight sent out one more powerful blast at Trigon, blowing him away and crashing right into his throne.

Trigon was growing weary of this game and the insects were proving to be more of a challenge than he had expected. Various wounds had been inflicted on the massive demon's body. No, he cannot be defeated, for he is Trigon the Terrible!

Of course, the Terror of Trigon would soon come to an end at the hands of his own daughter.

The Survivor Knight grew tired as his power was fully spent. Without warning, he shrunk and separated back into Pluto, Copycat and Draco, normal mode.

The heroes were all tired from the battle and had expended too much energy. Now, all it could take to destroy this beast was a miracle.

"**NO ONE WILL STOP ME**!"

Raven rose up in front of Trigon. She held the dagger of Azarath tightly in her hands. "I will stop you, now and forever, Trigon!"

Trigon laughed, even in his weakened state. He found this all funny. "**AND HOW DO YOU THINK TO DEFEAT ME, DAUGHTER? I CREATED YOU AND HOW WILL YOU DESTROY YOUR OWN POWERFUL FATHER?"**

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

"You may have created me," Raven began as white energy surrounded her body, "But you were never my father!" the light exploded and in place of a seven year old girl was a full grown Raven with longer hair that reached down to the small of her back and clad in all white. She drew out the dagger and pointed it at Trigon. Trigon was stunned. No! Not the Dagger of Azarath! Raven rose up into the air to face Trigon.

_After all is said and done_

_You've never walked, you've never run,_

_You're a winner_

"Fathers love their children! Fathers protect! Fathers raise!" the silver blade began crackling with power during Raven's speech. "The monks of Azarath protected me!" her tone became dangerous as the energy grew stronger, "My friends raised me!" her soul self was starting to manifest itself as tears fell from Raven's eyes, "And most of all, SHADOW LOVED ME!"

_You got the moves, you know the streets_

_Break the rules, take the heat_

_You're nobody's fool_

Shadow heard this from his hiding spot and smiled.

_You're at your best when the goin' gets rough_

_You've been put to the test, but it's never enough_

All the Titans, Z-Titanz, Team Tartarus and several other Zodiac Knights knew what was coming and held their hands together. Slade held hands with his children and Copycat held hands with her brother. The warriors banded together and pooled their energies together with Raven's

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

"O Dagger of Azarath, light our darkest hour," Raven whispered to the holy weapon. The weapon began to glow.

They then all let out a collective shout:

"**_AZARATH!_** **_METRION! ZINTHOS!"_**

_When all hell's breakin' loose_

_You'll be riding the eye of the storm_

Raven's soul self exploded from her body in the form of a bird of pure light. Trigon was engulfed by the immense power and yelled out in defiance.

_You got the heart_

_You got the motion_

_You know that when things get too tough_

_You got the touch_

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" However, it was futile as the light burned away his flesh and then his bones, leaving nothing of him, for good.

_You never bend, you never break_

_You seem to know just what it takes_

_You're a fighter_

_It's in the blood, it's in the will_

_It's in the mighty hands of steel_

_When you're standin' your ground_

In a flash of light, everything was restored. The skies turned back to blue and the ruined buildings were restored as well as the people. The sunken Titans Tower was back on the island.

_And you never get hit when your back's to the wall_

_Gonna_ _fight to the end and you're takin' it all_

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

Raven levitated back to the ground and immediately wrapped her arms around Robin, "Thank you," she whispered, smiling, "For not giving up on me." She then began hugging the rest of her friends as well.

"Okay, wait a minute!" Beast Boy spoke up, "The white robe is weird enough! But the smiling? And hugs? Are you, I don't know, still you?"

Raven said in monotone, "Blue is still my favorite color and don't push your luck, coz you're still not funny."

"You're you!" Beast Boy hugged Raven and she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the help, guys," Robin said to the Z-Titanz and the other Zodiac Knights that came.

"It was nothing!" Draco shrugged.

"Sides, what are heroes for, right?" Doc added.

"Agreed, bro," Boar slapped the horse Knight on the back.

"Wait, we saved the world, right? Why don't we party?" Pluto shouted out followed by a laughing Blackfire.

"Booyah!" Animorph shouted out, "Let's partay!"

"Aren't you gonna stop them?" Copycat asked her brother.

"I've tried, Kat," Draco answered back.

"Hey, aren't you evil?" Beast Boy pointed to Copycat.

"Relax, Gar," Draco slung his arm over Copycat's shoulders. "She's my sister."

"Oh. WHAT?"

Raven stared down at the black heart shaped pendant and smiled. Shadow would always watch over her, no matter what.

Libra said his goodbyes and disappeared. Copycat went over to Slade.

"What do you want, Kat?" Slade narrowed an eye to his 'former' apprentice.

"I wish…I wish to join you again, Slade-sama." Copycat bowed.

"Kat?" Draco asked, "What are you doing?"

Copycat sighed sadly and looked towards her brother, "Sorry, little brother, but Slade-sama has been like a father to me. I know Ottosan is still alive and all, but I still feel a little resentful that he was not around," she added, "And, I can't leave Rose-chan, you know that." She bowed. "Sayonara, Ryuki-kun. I hope the next time we meet, you'll give it your all in our next match," Slade and Team Tartarus then vanished without a trace as Copycat teleported them away.

_When all hell's breakin' loose_

_You'll be riding the eye of the storm_

_You got the heart_

_You got the motion_

_You know that when things get too tough_

_You got the touch_

_You're fightin' fire with fire_

_You know you got the touch_

_You're at your best when the road gets rough_

_You've been put to the test, but it's never enough_

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

Draco's armor disappeared, "Sayonara, Neko-oneechan." Jinx walked up to him.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Yeah…"

* * *

That night, the Titans invited all their friends, old and new, to the Tower to party, celebrating the fact that they had saved the World. Not only that, they were also celebrating Raven's birthday. She blew out the candles of her cake and made a wish. 

A dark shadow watched as the teen heroes enjoyed their festivities and allowed a smile to cross his face. He slowly stepped back into the darkness, "Soon, my little blackbird, we will meet again," he hissed before becoming one with the darkness.

Raven looked out the window and held the pendant as a smile formed on her face. _My guardian angel._ She finally understood what Shadow had said before he died. _Til_ _all are one_. She was never alone. She then turned to party with her friends.

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

…The End…

Disclaimer: The Teen Titans and all related characters are property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. The Song "The Touch" is the property of Stan Bush and Lenny Macaluso

Author's Note: This was first conceived as a possible continuity after Part 19 of Shadows of The Past entitled "My Old Master." Kinda like an alternate story that would've taken place if Shadow had died. One event can change everything and this story proves just that, fiction-wise I mean.


End file.
